Elastic structures such as for example thin body-work and cabin panels irradiate high proportions of airborne sound of different frequencies accompanied by airborne sound generation or structure-borne sound action. This mainly low frequency noise in the range of especially 100 to 1000 Hz has hitherto been combatted by applying damping materials. This function has been fulfilled by layers of synthetic resin and/or bitumen-based materials applied by spraying and which solidify in a pliable or rigid manner. In addition, viscoelastic damping foils based on bitumen and/or filled synthetic resins, as well as bituminous felt with and without additional damping layers are used.
It is a common feature of all known laminar materials that only a uniform damping layer can be applied. The same applies with respect to the spraying process because it is only difficultly possible therewith to obtain different coating thicknesses in a planned manner. Furthermore to obtain a high structure-borne sound damping with such layers a relatively high weight in the range of approximately 2 to 10 kg/m.sup.2 is necessary.